This invention relates generally to an anchor for neon tubing and the like. Luminous signs of the neon-tube type are comprised of a frame upon which is mounted glass tubing bent into a particular shape. The glass tubing is supported in spaced relation on the frame by a plurality of anchors secured to and extending outwardly from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,054, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a tube anchor that is currently in the marketplace. The stem, which has a saddle to receive the neon tube, is interconnected with a spring sliding in a metal tube. While this product is commercially successful, it does suffer some disadvantages. In assembling the anchor, shoulders at one end of the metal tube are struck therefrom. Then, the other end is deformed to capture the spring. This has proven to require more labor than desired to make and to assemble the anchor.